2min (Taemin-Minho) VS KaiHo (Kai-Minho)
by MIREUUU
Summary: Kai merasakan cinta pada Minho dan uniknya Taemin memberi kesempatan pada Kai untuk mendekati Minho selama 1 minggu. Apakah Kai akan berhasil merebut hati Minho? #summary macam apa ini - -# 2min, KaiDO, KaiHo
1. Chapter 1

**2min (Taemin-Minho) VS ****KaiHo(Kai-Minho)**  


**Author : Mir (kembaran magnae M-BLAQ*?*)  
**

**Cast : Kai, Taemin, Minho, Dio and all of member EXO and SHINee  
**

**Warning : Gaje, alur kecepatan, typo maybe -_-  
**

**Annyeonghaseyo~ Mir imnida ^^**

**Ini ff pertama yg aku post :D (sok banget lu thor lgsg ngepost ff berchapter)  
**

**Mohon dukungan nya, please review ok?  
**

**Aku 94line, mau panggil hyung,noona,eonni,oppa,dongsaeng terserah aja  
**

**Cukup panggil Mir aja ya, nggak usah panggil author ^^  
**

******Ohya sekali lagi, review ya? ya? ya? *puppy eyes bareng Donghae***  


**Ah kebanyakan bacot lu Mir, selamat menikmati para readers xD  
**

Pagi yang cerah, dimana seluruh kegiatan SMent sedang di liburkan. Begitu pula dengan ketiga member EXO yaitu Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah asyik sedang membeli cemilan persediaan di dorm EXO. Tetapi yang nama nya BaekYeol pasti selalu mesra tak tahu tempat. Saking mesra nya mereka berdua, sampai-sampai _the __main dancer of EXO_ itu ditinggal di belakang dengan menyedihkan nya. Ckck, _poor you_ Kim Jong In.

**Dorm SHINee**

Tok tok tok

Ceklek!

"Eh? Kai?"

Namja yang mengetuk pintu yang ternyata Kai itu tersenyum.

"Annyeong Taemin hyung!"

Taemin menatap Kai bingung. Tidak biasa nya member EXO-K itu main ke dorm nya. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Anniyo, tadi aku jalan-jalan dengan Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung. Tetapi di tengah jalan kami terpisah (Mir : Bilang aja lu di tinggal -_-). Mumpung sedang dekat dengan dorm mu makanya aku mampir kemari!"

Taemin menggaruk kepala nya. "Aish, mianhae Kai, aku ada jadwal sebentar lagi. Tetapi di dalam ada Minho hyung, kau bisa bermain dengan dia."

"Eh? Tidak usah, lebih baik aku..."

Tiba-tiba Minho muncul dari belakang Taemin. "Siapa yang datang Tem?" tanya nya.

"Hoobae kita, Kai dari EXO-K. Dia datang kemari untuk mengunjungi kita, sayang sekali aku sebentar lagi ada jadwal hyung.."

Minho tersenyum pada Kai, sementara Kai bengong melihat senyuman charisma milik Minho yang menurut Mir melelehkan itu #abaikan.

"Aku sedang free hari ini. Ayo main bersama ku saja Kai." Tawar Minho.

Karena tidak punya pilihan lain(?), Kai akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Minho. (Mir : Modus lu Kai -_-)

**Dorm EXO-K**

"Annyeoooooooong~" sapa Kai riang pada seisi dorm.

"Sudah pulang Kai? Kenapa telat? Darimana saja? Dari tadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol udah pulang." Tanya Suho.

"Dari dorm SHINee!" bangga Kai.

Tiba-tiba Dio menyahut. "Dorm SHINee? Ngapain kau disana? Main dengan Taemin?"

Kai hanya senyum-senyum menanggapi pertanyaan Dio. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kai langsung menarik tangan Dio menuju kamar mereka berdua. Semua member yang ada disana pun saling bertatapan bingung melihat ulah Kai tersebut.

**KaiDO's room**

"Haah? Kau suka pada Minho hyung? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Dio tidak percaya.

Kai mengangguk pasti menjawab nya. "Saat di dorm SHINee tadi, Minho hyung lah yang menemani ku untuk bermain. Ternyata aku sangat cocok dengan dia. Kami bermain basket, bermain bola kaki, main PS, dan banyak hal lain yang kami lakukan sama-sama."

"Kai, aku bukan nya ingin menghalangi percintaan mu, tetapi..."

"Apa?"

"Kau tau 2min kan?"

"Tidak. Apa itu?"

Dio menatap Kai dengan mata yang menyipit. Bagaimana mungkin saeng nya bisa se-babo ini?

"2min nama couple di SHINee, sama dengan HunHan kalau di EXO."

"2min?"

"Ne, 2min. Minho dan Taemin."

"..."

"..."

"APUAH?!"

Dio menutup kedua telinga nya erat untuk menjaga gendang telinga nya agar tidak pecah mendengar suara cempreng milik Kai. #Mir di smekdon Kai#

"Andwae! Minho hyung is mine!" lanjut Kai, membuat Dio menokok kepala Kai dengan majalah terdekat.

"Aish, sakit hyung!" kesal Kai sambil memegang kepala nya.

"Dasar bodoh! Minho hyung itu milik Taemin, kau mau merebut punya teman mu sendiri?!"

"Kalau Taemin hyung mengizinkan, kenapa tidak?" tanggap Kai enteng.

Dio menatap Kai bingung. Tidak mengerti, siapa yang bodoh sekarang. Diri nya atau Kai?

_Esoknya..._

**School SMent **#ngarang sumpah.

"Taem hyung!" panggil Kai seraya masuk ke kelas Taemin. Kai duduk di kelas 2 SMA, sedangkan Taemin di kelas 3 SMA.

"Ne." Jawab Taemin singkat yang sedang fokus membaca buku pelajaran.

"Aku menyukai Minho hyung."

"Hmm."

"Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak masalah.."

Kai tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Taemin.

"Jinja? Berarti aku boleh pacaran dengan Minho hyung?"

Ucapan terakhir Kai membuat mau tak mau Taemin melepas tawa nya.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ya! Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Minho hyung hanya mencintai ku seorang." kata Taemin dengan PD nya.

"Kalau aku berhasil membuat nya cinta kepada ku?"

"Tidak akan bisa.."

"Aku pasti bisa! Asal hyung memberi ku waktu untuk mendekati Minho hyung. Hmm, 3 hari bagaimana?" tawar Kai.

Taemin menutup buku pelajaran nya. "1 minggu. Aku akan memberi mu kesempatan 1 minggu untuk merebut hari Minho hyung. Dan aku berjanji, aku tidak akan berbicara kecuali hal yang penting dengan Minho hyung. Jika kau berhasil merebut hati nya, dia menjadi milik mu. Bagaimana?"

"Jinja? Hyung tampak nya yakin sekali kalau Minho hyung tidak akan berpaling dari hyung."

"Karena aku mempercayai Minho hyung. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh tau tentang perjanjian kita ini, mengerti Kai?"

Kai tampak berfikir mendengar ucapan Taemin. "Hmm, kalau hal ini kuceritakan ke Dio hyung saja tidak apa-apa kan? Aku jamin, Dio hyung bisa menjaga rahasia! Aku percaya dengan dia.." pinta Kai.

"Hmm... baiklah, hanya Dio saja. Selain itu tidak boleh, oke!"

"Ne hyung, gumawo!"

Taemin dan Kai pun berjabat tangan, tanda bahwa mereka sudah sepakat dengan perjanjian itu.

_Game_, start!

**TBC**

**Review please ^^  
**

**Mir butuh kritik dan saran supaya bisa jadi penulis yg hebat, jadi di mohon komentar nya ya ^^  
**

**Gumawo~ *bow bareng Eunhyuk*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**2min (Taemin-Minho) VS ****KaiHo(Kai-Minho)**  


**Author : Mir (kembaran magnae M-BLAQ*?*)  
**

**Cast : Kai, Taemin, Minho, Dio and all of member EXO and SHINee  
**

**Warning : Gaje, alur kecepatan, typo maybe -_-**

.

.

"1 minggu. Aku akan memberi mu kesempatan 1 minggu untuk merebut hari Minho hyung. Dan aku berjanji, aku tidak akan berbicara kecuali hal yang penting dengan Minho hyung. Jika kau berhasil merebut hati nya, dia menjadi milik mu. Bagaimana Kai?"

"Jinja? Hyung tampak nya yakin sekali kalau Minho hyung tidak akan berpaling dari hyung."

"Karena aku mempercayai Minho hyung. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh tau tentang perjanjian kita ini, mengerti Kai?"

Kai tampak berfikir mendengar ucapan Taemin. "Hmm, kalau hal ini kuceritakan ke Dio hyung saja tidak apa-apa kan? Aku jamin, Dio hyung bisa menjaga rahasia! Aku percaya dengan dia.." pinta Kai.

"Hmm... baiklah, hanya Dio saja. Selain itu tidak boleh, oke!"

"Ne hyung, gumawo!"

Taemin dan Kai pun berjabat tangan, tanda bahwa mereka sudah sepakat dengan perjanjian itu.

_Game_, start!

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

**Dorm SHINee**

"Onew hyung~" panggil Taemin manja.

"Hmm, wae?" jawab sang leader singkat.

"Kita tukaran kamar untuk seminggu ya?"

Saking kagetnya mendengar permintaan Taemin, Onew sampai membulatkan mata nya yang sipit itu.

"Hah? Kau serius? Sejak kapan kau bisa berpisah dengan pangeran kodok mu itu?!"

Taemin menggaruk kepala nya, mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Ah, seminggu besok ini aku ada ulangan hyung.. aku mau konsen belajar. Boleh ya?" ujar Taemin berbohong. Sebenarnya ia meminta pindah kamar agar ia lebih mudah menjauhi Minho.

"Oh begitu. Yasudah, mulai kapan kita pindah kamar?"

"Mulai malam ini hyung! Aku sudah membereskan barang ku, tinggal di pindahkan saja." Ucap Taemin semangat.

"Woah, baiklah, aku akan kemas-kemas sekarang."

"Kami pulang~" ucap Minho dan Key serentak. Mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari pemotretan.

Minho langsung memasuki kamar nya.

Ceklek!

"Loh? Onew hyung? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Minho. Tidak biasa nya Onew berada di dalam kamar nya.

"Taemin minta tukar, dia mau FOKUS belajar untuk ujian." Jawab Onew sambil tersenyum mengejek, sambil menekan kata-kata fokus.

"Mwo? Jadi kalau sekamar dengan ku, dia tidak fokus belajar gitu?"

"Mana ku tahu, aku bukan Taemin!"

"Siapa bilang kau adalah Taemin!" kesal Minho sambil membanting pintunya dari luar -_-

.

.

.

**Gedung SMent**

"Hari ini kalian ada jadwal latihan dance. Hmm, oh ya di sebelah ruangan latihan kalian diisi member EXO-K, karena mereka ada jadwal live nanti malam. Akan lebih bagus kalau kalian menyemangati mereka latihan, agar mereka semakin PD. Baiklah, aku hanya menyampai kan itu saja, selamat latihan!" ucap Kim Dong Ha(?), manager SHINee #ngarang

"Ne Dongha hyung!" jawab ke lima member SHINee kompak.

"Ayo masuk!" perintah Onew ke dongsaeng-dongsaeng nya, agar mereka semua memasuki ruangan latihan dance mereka.

Setelah 5 jam berlatih penuh, member SHINee pun di beri istirahat 2 jam. Mereka bebas mau ngapain saja di gedung SM ini.

Tetapi karena saking lelah nya, kelima member SHINee itu langsung terduduk di sandaran dinding sambil meminum air mineral yang sudah di sediakan.

"Seperti biasa, melelahkan." Tanggap Jonghyun sambil melap keringat nya.

"Setelah ini jadwal kita apa hyung?" tanya Key pada Onew.

"Kalau nggak salah, setelah ini kita ada pelatihan vokal."

"Kalau nggak salah berarti benar dong!" canda Minho, membuat seluruh member SHINee kecuali Onew tertawa keras.

"Haah untung lah hanya vokal! Kalau latihan dance lagi, aku pasti akan ambruk!" keluh Key.

Tiba-tiba saja Taemin berdiri, membuat seluruh hyung nya menengok ke arah nya.

"Kenapa kalian melihat ku? Aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi." Ucap Taemin yang merasa risih di lihat seperti itu.

"Ooh, hati-hati Tem." balas Onew seperti ayah yang melepas anak nya pergi ke sekolah. Nyatanya Taemin hanya pergi ke WC yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana -_-

.

.

Cuurrrrr... *suara aer* (?)

Taemin membasahi muka nya dengan air keran. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Oh, Taemin. Annyeong!" sapa namja manis yang baru memasuki kamar mandi itu.

"Annyeong, Dio." Sapa Taemin balik sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aigoo! Dari hari ke hari aku semakin yakin kalau kau dan Kai itu adalah kembar yang terpisah!" canda Dio sambil tertawa.

Taemin hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi nya, ia sudah biasa di komentari seperti itu. Sebenarnya Dio lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Taemin, tetapi Taemin tidak memanggil dia 'hyung' karena di sekolah mereka seangkatan.

"Hmm, bagaimana dengan Kai? Dia sudah cerita pada mu bukan?" tanya Taemin membuka pembicaraan.

"Nae. Aku sangat kaget saat dia bilang kau memberi nya kesempatan untuk mendekati Minho hyung. Seminggu pula!"

"Hahahaha, aku hanya iseng."

Dio menempatkan diri nya di sebelah Taemin, untuk mencuci muka nya di wastafel yang lain.

Dio memutar kran air nya, sambil berkata "Tem, kau tidak takut nanti Minho hyung berpaling ke Kai? Kai mempunyai daya tarik yang bisa membuat semua orang terpesona dengan nya, apalagi saat dia sedang dance. Apalagi dia sangat mirip dengan mu, cuma beda 11:12!"

Taemin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Dio.

"Tenang saja Dio. Kau berkata seperti ini karena khawatir aku akan berpisah dengan Minho hyung, atau kau khawatir Kai akan di ambil oleh Minho hyung?" tanya Taemin usil, membuat Dio tidak jadi membasahi muka nya.

"Ya! Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkan hubungan mu dengan Minho hyung! Soal Kai, aku tidak peduli sama sekali."

"Hahahaha, saat pertama kali aku dan Kai membicara kan hal ini, aku bilang pada nya agar tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa soal perjanjian tersebut. Tetapi, Kai memohon padaku supaya boleh menceritakan hal itu padamu, karena dia percaya dengan mu."

"Lalu?"

"Yaaah bukan apa-apa sih. Tetapi aku hanya berfikir, kalau hubungan mu dan Kai sekarang sangat mirip dengan hubungan ku dengan Minho hyung dulu. Kai sangat mempercayai mu. Mungkin saja kan, kalian adalah _the_ _next couple_ di EXO?"

"Hah? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi Tem!"

Ceklek!

Tiba-tiba masuk lah seorang _rapper_ nya EXO-K, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Chanyeol.

"Oh Dio kau masih disini. Annyeong Taemin!"

Dio mengangguk, sementara Taemin membalas sapaan Chanyeol.

"Aku duluan, Chanyeol hyung. Dan untuk mu Dio, pikir kan baik-baik perkataan ku tadi. Hahahahaha!" ucap Taemin seraya pergi dari sana.

Chanyeol menatap Dio dan Taemin bergantian bingung.

"Ya! Itu tidak akan terjadi Taemin-ah!"

.

.

_Sementara itu..._

"Hey hey, kalian merasa tidak kalau sekarang Taemin berubah?" tanya Minho memecah keheningan.

Onew, Jonghyun dan Key refleks menatap Minho bersamaan, lalu mereka bertiga menggeleng bersamaan juga.

"Menurutku Taemin seperti biasa. Dia tetap manja kepada ku dan menganggap aku adalah umma nya." sahut Key.

"Dia juga bersikap seperti biasa kepada ku Min." Tanggap Jonghyun.

"Aku juga. Cuma yang paling aneh adalah saat dia minta tukar kamar dengan ku, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia mau lepas dengan mu. Mungkin kau ada berbuat salah padanya?" ucap Onew.

Minho mencoba berpikir kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat sehingga Taemin hanya berubah kepada dia saja.

"Memangnya Taemin berubah seperti apa?" tanya Jonghyun penasaran.

"Hmm dia tidak seperti dulu lagi.. dia jarang mengobrol dengan ku sekarang. Setiap aku ajak ngobrol, pasti jawaban nya singkat-singkat dan setelah itu dia langsung pergi menghindari ku. Astaga apa yang sudah aku perbuat sehingga membuat bocah itu menghindari ku seperti ini?!" ucap Minho frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut nya.

"Ck, kau terlalu mendramatisir Minho. Mungkin Taemin sudah bosan dengan mu?" tanggap Key memperburuk keadaan, membuat Jonghyun menyenggol lengan nya Key.

"Bosan dengan ku?" Minho malah meng-iya kan perkataan Key. Dasar bodoh.

"Kurasa anak ini sedang benar-benar error. Ia mempercayai ucapan musuh bebuyutan nya sendiri." ucap Jonghyun.

Onew menepuk pundak Minho pelan. "Pergi lah jalan-jalan, buat mood mu menjadi lebih baik."

"Ne hyung." angguk Minho singkat.

Minho berjalan mengelilingi gedung SM. Saat melewati salah satu ruangan latihan dance, terdengar musik EXO – What Is Love dari dalam. Minho yang penasaran, langsung mengintip ke dalam ruangan.

Di dalam ruangan terdapat Kai yang sedang dance bersama sehelai jas (?). (Bayangin dance Kai di teaser EXO yg ke 14). Minho pun terpesona melihat kelihaian Kai dalam dance. Dance nya benar-benar pas dengan lagu, gerakan yang indah dan begitu sempurna. Meski ada beberapa gerakan yang sulit di lakukan, tetapi Kai bisa dengan mudah melakukan gerakan itu.

_Hebat sekali._ Puji Minho dalam hati.

Merasa di perhatikan, Kai menghentikan dance nya dan melihat kearah pintu. Ternyata dugaan nya benar, ada orang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Orang itu adalah Minho, namja incarannya.

"Minho hyung..." sapa Kai dengan senyuman khasnya.

Minho melambaikan tangannya. "Hey Kai, maaf sudah mengganggu mu latihan. Kau lanjutkan saja latihan mu."

Bukan nya melanjutkan latihan, Kai malah mematikan tape musik nya.

"Anni, aku sudah selesai latihan. Mau jalan-jalan bersama ku Minho hyung?" ajak Kai.

Minho pun menyetujui ajakan Kai, lalu mereka jalan berdua.

Kai dan Minho jalan-jalan mengitari gedung SMent. Key yang sedang membeli minuman tak sengaja melihat kedua orang itu.

_Kukira dia akan pergi ke tempat Taemin, nyata nya dia malah berduaan bareng Kai. Aku tau Taemin dan Kai itu sangat mirip, tetapi aku tidak menyangka Minho menjadi kan Kai sebagai pelarian._ Pikir Key yang salah sangka.

"Key hyung!" kaget Taemin dari belakang Key, membuat Key sedikit tersentak.

Key menoleh ke Taemin dengan muka yang kesal. "Ya! Sudah ku bilang berkali-kali jangan mengagetkan ku seperti itu!"

"Hehehe habis nya muka hyung serius sekali, memang nya hyung sedang melihat apa sih?" tanya Taemin sambil mengarahkan penglihatan nya ke arah yang Key lihat tadi. Ia pun menemukan Kai dan Minho yang sedang jalan berdua.

Key menjadi sedikit takut saat Taemin melihat Minho berduaan dengan Kai. Ia takut Taemin akan salah sangka, mengingat Taemin adalah seorang yang pencemburu. Dan seperti nya tebakan Key benar, muka Taemin langsung terlihat menjadi tidak suka.

_Ck, ini resiko mu Taemin. Kau yang memberi Kai kesempatan untuk mendekati Minho hyung. Tapi kalau ternyata Kai berhasil merebut hati Minho hyung, nasib ku gimana?_ Gumam Taemin.

Key langsung menepuk pundak Taemin pelan.

"Tenang saja, Minho tidak akan berpaling dari mu, meski wajah mu dan Kai mirip." Hibur Key.

Taemin mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Minho hyung hanya mencintai ku seorang!" ucap nya percaya diri.

Key tersenyum melihat kelakuan magnae nya. "_By the way_, mengapa belakangan ini kau terlihat seperti menjauhi Minho Tem?" tanya Key.

"Eh masa? Hanya perasaan hyung saja kali." Elak Taemin. Taemin memang paling pintar kalau soal berbohong. Nama nya juga magnae, harus pandai acting (?).

_Bukan perasaan ku, tapi perasaan Minho kali._Pikir Key sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sejak saat itu, hubungan Kai dan Minho semakin dekat. Bahkan saat mereka berada dalam 1 panggung, tak jarang melakukan _fanservice._

"Kai dan Minho hyung benar-benar cocok ya, mereka berdua kan sangat tampan. Kukira Kai hanya dekat dengan Taemin saja di SHINee." Komentar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Lagi pula Kai kan tidak punya couple di EXO."

Pembicaraan BaekYeol membuat Dio berpikir. _Kalau di hitung, ini sudah hari ke-6 Kai mendekati Minho hyung. Berarti besok adalah hari terakhir._

Mata Dio mengarah keluar jendela, menatap langit yang sedang mendung menahan air.

_Semoga kau berhasil Kai._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_._

HP Onew berdering, menandakan ada yang sedang menelfon.

"Mana Onew hyung? HP nya tuh." Tanya Key pada Minho dan Jonghyun.

"Dia lagi mandi. Lihat dulu siapa yang menelfon, mana tau Dongha hyung." Suruh Jonghyun.

Key segera beranjak mengambil HP Onew.

_Taemin our magnae calling..._

"Dari Taemin. Angkat nih." Key menyerahkan HP Onew ke Minho. Minho menggeleng.

"Yang di telfon adalah Onew hyung, berarti dia tidak membutuhkan ku. Jonghyun hyung saja yang angkat." Ucap Minho yang langsung beranjak meninggal kan Jonghyun dan Key.

Key menatap kepergian Minho dengan tatapan yang tidak mengerti, sementara Jonghyun langsung mengambil HP itu dari tangan Key.

"Annyeong Tem, ini aku Jonghyun. Onew hyung sedang mandi, ada apa?" tanya Jonghyun.

"_Jong hyung, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau malam ini aku tidak menginap di dorm. Tolong sampai kan ke Onew hyung ne?_" pinta Taemin.

"Hm? Baiklah. Hati-hati Taemin, cepat lah pulang dan selesaikan masalah mu dengan Minho." Balas Jonghyun.

"_Hahaha, aku tidak ada masalah dengan nya hyung. Gumawo hyung, annyeong._"

Taemin memutuskan sambungan nya.

_Aku tidak ingin melihat Kai menembak Minho hyung, apalagi jika Minho hyung menerima nya. Kalau seandai nya itu terjadi, aku adalah orang terbodoh di dunia ini._

Taemin terus berjalan tak tentu arah, sambil memikirkan hal yang sama. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar Minho tetap setia dengan nya.

Lama kelamaan, pikiran Taemin melayang dan ia pun pingsan di tengah jalanan.

.

.

.

"Eh, ada orang yang pingsan! Hyung pinggir kan mobil nya!" ujar seseorang yang tidak sengaja melihat Taemin tekapar di tengah jalan. Namja di sebelahnya yang sedang mengemudikan mobil, langsung meminggirkan mobil nya.

Ciiit...

"Loh, bukan kah dia adalah magnae SHINee, Lee Tae Min? Mengapa ia bisa pingsan di tengah jalan seperti ini?"

"Mana aku tahu, lebih baik kita bawa saja dia ke dorm kita, bagaimana hyung? Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Hm baiklah. Lagi pula kita 1 keluarga dengan nya dulu, mengapa tidak?"

.

.

.

_Esoknya..._

**Dorm EXO-K**

"Kai, bangun lah! Ayo bangun, sudah jam 8!" teriak Dio dengan nada 5 oktaf (?).

"Aishh, 5 menit lagi hyung, jebal!" ucap Kai yang memeluk bantal guling nya semakin erat.

"Dari tadi kau terus bilang 5 menit lagi! Kalau di rata-rata kan sejak aku membangun kan mu tadi, sudah 30 menit tau! Cepat kau mandi sana!" kesal Dio sambil melepas paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kai.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Kai beranjak duduk menatap Dio.

"Aku serius hyung, 5 menit lagi ya?" pinta Kai dengan puppy eyes nya.

Entah mengapa, Dio merasa muka nya memerah saat wajah Kai begitu dekat dengan wajah nya. Dio pun menimpuk kepala Kai dengan bantal guling terdekat.

"Cepat lah mandi, atau aku akan menyeret paksa Minho hyung untuk melihat mu dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini!" teriak Dio yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Kai.

Kai pun tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah malu-malu Dio. Ia memang paling suka mengerjai hyung nya yang satu itu.

Kai kembali berbaring di tempat tidur nya, tetapi ia tidak berniat kembali ke alam mimpi. Ia memikirkan hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari ke-7, arti nya hari terakhir Taemin memberikan kesempatan untuk mendekati Minho. Dan jika Kai mau, hari ini memang benar-benar hari yang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta ke _rapper_ SHINee itu. Tetapi, mengapa Kai malah menjadi ragu?

.

.

.

**Dorm SHINee**

HP Minho berdering menandakan ada SMS masuk. Minho yang sedang menonton, langsung membuka SMS tersebut.

**From : Hoobae Kai**

**Minho hyung hari ini ada waktu? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di **_**cafe**_** xxx, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan :D**

Minho melihat kalender. Hari ini dirinya memang sedang bebas tugas, dan ia pun sedang tidak ada janji. Biasa nya di hari libur seperti ini, ia dan Taemin akan bermain atau melakukan kegiatan yang lain nya. Tetapi tadi malam Taemin malah pergi dari dorm. Taemin semakin menjauhi diri nya.

Jujur, Minho sangat merindukan magnae nya itu.

**To : Hoobae Kai**

**Baiklah, tunggu aku disana 1 jam lagi**

.**  
**

.

.

**TBC**

**Loh siapa yang nemuin Taemin di tengah jalan? Ngaku-ngaku pernah satu keluarga lagi #plak  
**

**Lalu apakah Kai akan menyatakan cinta nya ke Minho?  
**

**Bagaimana nasib uri magnae Taemin?  
**

**Review please ^^**

Balasan review :

leejae372 : annyeong eunjae ^^ ini udah lanjut, salam kenal balik~ review lagi ya ^^

kimhyunshi : annyeong hyunnie ^^

siapa ya seme nya? mir juga bingung, minho kali ya kan lebih gentle -_-a

mir juga nggak rela.. tapi entah kenapa mir jadi masangin kai sama minho, soalnya bosen lihat kai ama taemin mulu

makasih ya support nya hyunnie xD chapter berikutnya mir usahain lgsg tamat :D

review lagi ya ^^

uthienzkeykimkibum : kai sehun? kapan2 deh mir buat pair sekai ^^

kita doain aja minho tetep setia ama taemin #plak

nee mir usahain, kemaren mir masih bingung gimana cara kasih jarak antar baris. makasih saran nya ^^

review lagi ya ^^**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**2min (Taemin-Minho) VS ****KaiHo(Kai-Minho)**  


**Author : Mir (kembaran magnae M-BLAQ*?*)  
**

**Cast : Kai, Taemin, Minho, Dio and all of member EXO and SHINee + 3 guest stars  
**

**Warning : Gaje, alur kecepatan, typo maybe -_-**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**From : Hoobae Kai**

**Minho hyung hari ini ada waktu? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di **_**cafe**_** xxx, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan :D**

Minho melihat kalender. Hari ini dirinya memang sedang bebas tugas, dan ia pun sedang tidak ada janji. Biasa nya di hari libur seperti ini, ia dan Taemin akan bermain atau melakukan kegiatan yang lain nya. Tetapi tadi malam Taemin malah pergi dari dorm. Taemin semakin menjauhi diri nya.

Jujur, Minho sangat merindukan magnae nya itu.

**To : Hoobae Kai**

**Baiklah, tunggu aku disana 1 jam lagi**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**CHAPTER 3  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Drom ... *sensor* (?)** #plakk

Akhirnya Taemin terbangun juga dari pingsan nya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat kesekitar.

_Dimana ini? Ini bukan dorm SHINee._ Pikir Taemin sedih.

"Ah kau sudah bangun?"

Terdengar suara yang cukup familiar dari balik pintu. Taemin pun melihat siapa yang berbicara barusan.

"Jae... Jaejoong hyung?" gumam nya tak percaya. Seperti mimpi kembali bertemu dengan hyung nya yang sudah keluar dari SMent tersebut. Jadi sekarang ia sedang berada di dorm JYJ? WOW! *salto* #abaikan.

"Kau tampak lelah Taemin, ini makan lah bubur yang baru ku buat." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan semangkuk bubur hangat.

"M-maaf merepotkan hyung." Sesal Taemin sambil menundukkan muka nya.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kelakukan Taemin, mengingatkan nya pada magnae nya Changmin. Tetapi kalau Changmin, pasti tidak akan segan-segan untuk memakan apa yang sudah di masak kan Jaejoong. Udah dasarnya memang _food monster_!#Mir dicekek Changmin#

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan Taem. Sudah seharusnya kita saling membantu bukan? Anggap saja dorm ini dorm mu sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong ramah.

"Ne, gumawo Jaejoong hyung.."

Jaejoong pun duduk di tepi kasur yang ditiduri Taemin.

"Kemaren malam Junsu dan Yoochun menemukan mu sedang pingsan di tengah jalan. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Jaejoong.

Pertanyaan Jaejoong barusan mengingatkan Taemin akan hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir, dan hari ini pasti Kai akan menyatakan perasaan nya pada Minho hyung-nya.

"Taemin?" panggil Jaejoong yang melihat Taemin malah terdiam.

Tanpa sadar, air mata berhasil lolos dari mata Taemin.

"Hiks," isak Taemin.

Jaejoong kaget melihat magnae SHINee itu menangis. Jaejoong pun langsung memeluk Taemin dan menenangkan nya.

"Jangan menangis Taemin," hibur Jaejoong sambil mengelus pundak Taemin.

"Hiks Jae hyung..."

Cukup lama Taemin menangis, sampai akhirnya Taemin menceritakan semua nya kepada Jaejoong.

"Ukh aku jadi malu. Padahal aku yang menawarkan Kai untuk mendekati Minho hyung, sekarang malah aku yang tidak percaya diri. Ini memalukan sekali!" ucap Taemin.

"Kalau Minho benar-benar mencintai mu, pasti ia tidak akan menerima Kai seperti yang kau bilang. Kalau di ibaratkan, ini adalah tantangan untuk Minho, apakah ia benar-benar mencintai mu atau hanya sekedar menyukai mu saja."

"Kalau dia menerima Kai?"

"Berarti dia tidak mencintai mu Taemin." Jawab Jaejoong kejam, membuat keringat mengalir di muka Taemin.

Jaejoong langsung mengusap rambut Taemin saat melihat muka tegang magnae itu. "Tetapi ingat lah, disaat seperti itu jangan kau merasa dunia mu berakhir. Kau masih mempunyai Onew, Jonghyun, Key yang menyayangi mu. Dan Minho pun pasti juga menyayangi mu, meski mungkin ia tidak mencintai mu. Dan kau masih mempunyai keluarga SMent."

Taemin mengangguk mendengar nasehat Jaejoong. Jaejoong benar-benar sudah punya pikiran yang dewasa.

Setelah mendengar banyak kalimat bijak dari Jaejoong, Taemin siap menerima apapun yang akan terjadi hari ini. Muka magnae itu jauh menjadi lebih cerah sekarang.

Taemin memeluk Jaejoong. "Mulai sekarang, boleh kah aku menganggap hyung sebagai umma ku?"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar permintaan Taemin. "Tentu saja, kau mengingatkan ku pada Changmin. Kalau ada masalah, jangan sungkan-sungkan menghubungi ku atau datang saja langsung ke dorm ini. Yoochun dan Junsu pasti juga akan senang menerima kedatangan mu. Tetapi ingat, rahasia kan dari siapa pun, arraseo?" pesan Jaejoong.

Taemin mengangguk manis.

Setelah pamit kepada JYJ, Taemin langsung pergi ke dorm nya sendiri. Ia tidak perlu berpura-pura menjauhi Minho lagi mulai hari ini, meski mungkin Minho sudah bukan milik nya lagi.

"Aku pulaaaang!" seru Taemin sambil membuka pintu dorm SHINee.

Jonghyun yang sedang melewati ruang depan, langsung berlari ke arah Taemin.

"Woah kau sudah balik Tem? Kau menginap dimana tadi malam? Onew hyung langsung marah-marah kepadaku karena aku tidak menanyakan kau menginap dimana!" curhat Jonghyun langsung.

"Eh itu..." belum sempat Taemin menjawab, langsung terdengar suara sang diva.

"TAEMIIIIN BOGOSHIPO!" teriak Key yang langsung memeluk Taemin.

"Eh apa? Taemin sudah pulang? Aigoo kau membuat kami khawatir Tem!" ucap Onew yang muncul entah darimana #horor#.

Taemin pun menjelaskan kepergian nya kepada 3 hyung nya itu, tetapi ia tidak bilang ia menginap dimana karena dirinya sudah berjanji kepada Jaejoong untuk merahasiakan hal ini.

"Kenapa HP mu mati? Hampir saja aku mau menghubungi Dongha hyung kalau kau tidak pulang-pulang juga hari ini!" ucap Onew.

"Sebenarnya Onew hyung mau menghubungi Dongha hyung sejak kemaren. Untung aku dan Key berhasil menghenti kan niat nya itu. Kau tau sendiri kan betapa _over protective_ nya manager itu terhadap kita? Bisa-bisa ia menyuruh seluruh pasukan polisi di Seoul untuk mencari Taemin." Ucap Jonghyun.

Taemin tertawa mendengar penjelasan hyung-hyung nya. Jaejoong benar, ternyata semua hyung nya sangat perhatian kepada nya.

"Mianhe hyung, setelah menelfon HP Onew hyung kemaren, aku langsung mematikan HP ku. Oh ya, Minho hyung mana?" tanya Taemin yang masih berusaha bersikap seperti biasa seolah tidak ada masalah antara ia dan Minho.

"Hmm Minho sedang pergi, katanya sih ada janji. Aku tidak mengerti, bahkan di saat Taemin menghilang pun Minho masih sempat-sempat nya ada janji." Ucap Key. Jonghyun dan Onew langsung _sweat drop_ mendengar pendapat jujur dari dongsaeng mereka itu.

_Pasti menemui Kai._ Tebak Taemin dalam hati.

Setelah semua kembali melakukan aktifitas masing-masing, Taemin segera mengaktifkan HP nya yang dimatikan nya sejak semalam.

_3 missedcall from Jonghyun hyung._

_6 missedcall from Key hyung._

_4 missedcall from Onew hyung._

_27 missedcall from Minho hyung._

Taemin kaget melihat banyak _missedcall_ dari hyung-hyung nya, apalagi saat melihat jumlah _missedcall_ dari Minho.

_Syukur lah, setidak nya ia masih mengkhawatirkan ku._

Sekarang, ia benar-benar merindukan hyung nya yang satu itu.

Tiba-tiba HP Taemin kembali berdering, ada SMS masuk. Taemin pun membuka SMS yang baru masuk itu.

**From : Kai babo**

**Taemin hyung, aku baru saja menyakan perasaan ku pada Minho hyung. Dan dia menerima ku hyung! Terima kasih atas seminggu yang sudah kau beri kan kepada ku, kekeke~**

Taemin tersenyum miris melihat SMS dari Kai. Tetapi ia langsung mengingat perkataan Jaejoong untuk tidak bersedih.

_Kau pasti kuat Lee Tae Min!_ Pikir Taemin menyemangatkan diri nya.

Tanpa Taemin sadari, ada maksud lain dari tertawa Kai di akhir SMS nya.

.

.

**.**

**Dorm SHINee**

"Aku pulang~" ucap Minho saat memasuki dorm.

Tak sengaja, tatapan Minho bertemu dengan tatapan Taemin. Mereka saling menatap, menyiratkan kerinduan.

"Kau sudah pulang Taemin?" ucap Minho memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Tentu saja sudah hyung. Kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah aku sudah pergi berminggu-minggu." Balas Taemin. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang di keluarkan Taemin selama seminggu ini kepada Minho.

Minho yang merasa Taemin masih menjauhi nya hanya bisa tersenyum. Biasa nya Taemin langsung memeluk nya saat ia pulang.

Sebenarnya Taemin sangat ingin memeluk Minho, tetapi itu tidak mungkin karena Minho sudah mempunyai orang lain. Kai pasti akan marah kepadanya kalau ia melakukan itu.

"Ahh hyung, selamat ne." Sambung Taemin.

"Hah? Selamat untuk apa?"

"Selamat atas jadian mu dengan Kai."

Minho mengerunyutkan dahi nya. "Eh? Kau mimpi apa Tem? Sejak kapan aku jadian dengan Kai?" bingung Minho.

"Bukan kah tadi Kai menembak hyung? Dan hyung menerima nya?"

"Kai tidak pernah menembak ku Tem. Siapa yang mengatakan hal bodoh itu pada mu?"

Taemin langsung membuka SMS Kai dan menunjukkan nya pada Minho.

Minho membaca SMS itu dengan seksama, dan sedetik setelah itu ia tertawa keras.

Taemin bengong melihat kelakuan hyung nya itu. Apa ada yang lucu di SMS Kai?

"Ayo cerita kan pada ku, hal bodoh apa yang sudah kau rencana kan bersama Kai selama seminggu ini?" tanya Minho saat tertawa nya sudah mereda.

Taemin menggaruk kepala nya, ini lah saat nya ia menceritakan semua nya. "Hmm, sebenarnya tepat seminggu yang lalu, Kai bilang kepada ku kalau dia mencintai mu hyung. Aku pun langsung memberi dia kesempatan seminggu untuk mendekati hyung dan aku harus berpura-pura menjauhi hyung. Jika dalam seminggu ini ia berhasil mendapatkan hati hyung, aku harus merelakan hyung untuk nya." jelas Taemin.

"Oh ternyata seperti itu. Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang aneh selama seminggu ini. Apa kau ingin mendengar apa yang aku dan Kai bicarakan saat di _cafe_ tadi?"

Taemin langsung mengangguk.

_Flashback..._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**Cafe**_

"Minho hyung, disini!" Kai melambaikan tangan nya begitu melihat Minho memasuki _cafe_ tempat mereka janjian.

Minho yang melihat Kai, langsung berjalan mendekati nya dan duduk di depan nya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kai?"

Kai melihat ada yang lain dari muka Minho hari ini. "Kelihatan nya kau sedang gelisah hyung, ada apa?"

"Ohh itu. Aku hanya khawatir, tadi malam Taemin mengatakan ia mau menginap di tempat lain. Tetapi ia tidak bilang dimana, dan HP nya sampai saat ini pun mati. Aku khawatir dengan anak itu." Jelas Minho.

"Bukan kah Taemin hyung sudah menjauhi mu selama seminggu ini hyung? Mengapa kau tetap mengkhawatirkan dia?" tanya Kai.

"Eh? Kau tau darimana dia menjauhi ku?" tanya Minho balik, membuat Kai mati kartu.

_Mampus lu Kai!_ batin Kai dengan ekspresi seperti orang yang menahan pipis.

Kai menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal. "Ng... aku hanya merasa hubungan hyung dengan Taemin hyung merenggang akhir-akhir ini." Bohong Kai.

Minho mengangguk percaya dengan bohongan Kai (Mir : mau-mau aja lu dibodohi ama Kai -_-). "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicara kan?"

Kai menghirup nafas nya dalam-dalam. Dari tadi pagi ia memikirkan persoalan ini, dan ia sudah menemukan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Minho. Ini lah saat nya!

"Selama seminggu ini, kita menjadi sangat dekat hyung. Aku merasa sangat klop dan cocok jika bersama hyung. Saat berada di dekat hyung, aku merasa sangat nyaman. Aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaan ku, apa hyung mau menjadi hyung ku? Dan berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ku?"

Minho sedikit geli mendengar pernyataan dari Kai, seolah-olah Kai meminta dia menjadi pacar nya.

"Bodoh, tanpa kau minta pun, aku sudah menjadi hyung mu! Kau juga sudah kuanggap sebagai dongsaeng ku sendiri."

"Hahahha, mulai sekarang aku harus menjadi dongsaeng kesayangan mu! Dan kalau boleh aku tau, apa hyung masih mencintai Taemin hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Tentu saja aku masih mencintai dia. Meski ia membenci ku sekali pun, rasa ku pada nya tidak berkurang sama sekali." Jawab Minho mantap.

Perasaan Kai pun berubah menjadi lega. "Syukur lah perasaan mu tidak berubah hyung. Kau benar-benar orang yang setia, aku juga ingin menjadi seperti mu. Saat pulang ke dorm nanti, hyung yakin kan lah bahwa hyung benar-benar mencintai Taemin hyung. Dia pasti akan berubah menjadi Taemin hyung yang dulu, aku jamin!"

"Jinja? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencana kan Kai?" tanya Minho.

"Ani, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya baru menyadari bahwa aku hanya menyukai mu sebatas hyung saja, tidak lebih. Tanpa aku sadari, orang yang aku cintai selama ini sudah berada di sekitar ku sejak awal aku debut."

"Benarkah? Siapa orang yang sial itu?" canda Minho.

"Ya! Apa maksud mu hyung!"

"Hahahaha aku hanya bercanda Kai. Kuharap pilihan mu kali ini tepat. Ingat lah, kau harus setia arra?" pesan Minho.

"Ne, pulang lah sekarang hyung. Aku yakin Taemin hyung sudah menunggu mu di dorm. Terimakasih sudah mau menerima ku sebagai dongsaeng mu hyung."

"Baiklah Kai, jangan pernah berhenti menganggap ku sebagai hyung terbaik mu oke." ujar Minho sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kai membalas lambaian itu dengan senyuman khas nya.

Setelah Minho keluar dari cafe, keevilan Kai muncul.

"Seperti nya sekali-sekali mengerjai Taemin hyung tidak ada salah nya."

Kai pun mengetik beberapa kata di HP nya yang akan dikirimkan ke Taemin.

**To : Taemin hyung jelek**

**Taemin hyung, aku baru saja menyakan perasaan ku pada Minho hyung. Dan dia menerima ku hyung! Terima kasih atas seminggu yang sudah kau beri kan kepada ku, kekeke~**

Kai tak henti-henti nya tersenyum saat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Taemin yang membaca SMS nya. Pasti Taemin langsung salah sangka!

_Flashback END.._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Mwo? Jadi Kai hanya meminta mu menjadi dongsaeng nya, dan hyung langsung menerima nya?" tanya Taemin seusai mendengar penjelasan Minho.

Minho mengangguk. "Dia hanya meminta ku menjadi hyung nya, mengapa tidak?"

"Sial, anak itu mengerjai ku rupa nya!" kesal Taemin.

"Memang nya kau rela jika aku berpacaran dengan Kai?" goda Minho.

"Andwaeee! Hyung cuma boleh berpacaran dengan ku!" tolak Taemin yang langsung memeluk Minho hyung-NYA.

_Syukurlah semua sudah kembali seperti biasa._ lega Minho.

Tiba-tiba Key dan Jonghyun muncul dari kamar mereka. "Eh? Kalian sudah baikan?" tanya Key.

"Memangnya kapan kami bertengkar?" jawab 2min kompak dengan wajah tidak berdosa, membuat Key kesal.

"Ck, aku menyesal sudah memikirkan hubungan kalian berdua!" kesal Key yang langsung pergi ke dapur, di susul Jonghyun yang tertawa melihat kejadian barusan.

"Aku jadi penasaran, siapa orang yang disukai Kai itu." Ucap Minho.

Taemin hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Minho. Ia bisa langsung menebak siapa namja yang di cintai Kai itu.

.

.

.

**Dorm EXO-K**

"Mana Kai?" tanya sang leader kepada dongsaeng-dongsaeng nya yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Tadi sih, dia bilang ada janji bersama Minho hyung." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Semakin lama Kai semakin dekat saja dengan Minho hyung ya?" ucap Sehun.

_Ya, dan hari ini Kai akan menyatakan perasaan nya ke Minho hyung._ Pikir Dio. Ia hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk _roomate_ nya itu.

"Aku pulaaaaang~" terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang menjadi bahan gosipan.

"Ah anak itu sudah pulang rupa nya. Kelihatan nya mood nya sedang baik." Tebak Chanyeol.

Semua langsung kembali pada aktifitas nya, yaitu menonton drama 'Lie To Me' (drama favorit Mir #plakk)

"Dio hyuung saranghaeeee~" ucap Kai saat memasuki ruang tengah, dan langsung memeluk Dio yang sedang duduk dari belakang.

"Huh Kai pilih kasih, mengapa cuma selalu Dio yang di saranghae-kan?" protes Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau aku bilang saranghae pada mu, bisa-bisa aku di goreng oleh Chanyeol hyung." Jawab Kai jujur. Suho dan Sehun langsung tertawa, sementara Chanyeol menjadi cemberut. Memang nya dia sekejam itu apa? -_-

"Kelihatan nya mood mu sedang baik Kai, apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaan mu pada orang yang kau cintai itu?" tanya Dio.

Seluruh member langsung mengalihkan mata nya dari TV ke KaiDO.

"MWO?!" teriak semua member minus KaiDO.

"Hehehe, tentu saja sudah hyung." Jawab Kai sambil nyengir.

"Jinja? Biar aku tebak, dia pasti menerima mu kan?"

Kai menggeleng. "Dia bahkan belum menjawab pernyataan ku."

Sehun langsung menyela pembicaraan di antara KaiDO. "Yah kenapa belum? Aku penasaran!"

Kai tersenyum pada Sehun. "Kalau kalian ingin mendengar jawaban nya, paksa lah pada namja yang sedang berada dipelukan ku ini untuk segera menjawab pernyataan cinta ku barusan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kai langsung melepas pelukan nya pada Dio dan pergi sambil bersenandung kecil menuju kamar nya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

...

10 detik

"MWO?!" terdengar kembali teriakan para member, tak terkecuali Dio.

Semua member yang ada di ruang tengah langsung menatap Dio jahil, tatapan yang paling jahil berasal dari Sehun (?).

"B-berhenti menatap ku seperti itu!" teriak Dio yang wajah nya mulai memerah. Ia benar-benar merasa malu!

Kai yang sudah berada di kamar nya, kembali tersenyum saat mendapat balasan SMS dari Taemin.

**From : Taemin hyung jelek**

**Kai sialan! Nggak tau diri! Berani nya kau mengerjai ku dasar evil! Kau tidak tau apa kalau jantung ku hampir copot saat membaca SMS dari mu itu hah?! Untung saja Minho hyung segera datang dan menjelaskan semua nya!**

**Tetapi, gumawo Kai. Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kalau Minho hyung benar-benar mencintaiku :p **

**Dan selamat atas keberhasilan mu menjadikan Minho hyung sebagai hyung mu -_-**

Senyuman Kai semakin melebar saat melihat sederet kalimat yang terletak paling bawah.

**PS: Semoga kau berhasil menyatakan cinta mu pada Dio. Aku tau dia juga sangat menyukai mu :)**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**END**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Balasan Review :

YeWookBaby aka SMD : ini udh lanjut ^^

lytaimoet812 : tepat sekali! xD

yamato : akhirnya minho gak suka ama kai, minho emg setia apalagi sama Mir #plak

kimhyunshi : hati minho hanya buat taemin :')

itu akhirnya kai sadar juga kalau dia suka dio xD

iyaa JYJ, kenapa pada tahu ya? -_-"

nee kamsa support nya dari awal hyunnie ^^

.

.

**Big thanks buat yang udh review, Mir beneran senang bacanya ^^**

**Makasih udah baca sampai akhir, lanjutannya silahkan readers bayangin sendiri : Dio mau nerima atau nolak Kai  
**

**Sekali lagi, Kamsahamnidaaaa~ *bow bareng EunHae*  
**


End file.
